Cover Your Ears
by LockedInMyImagination
Summary: After Season 2's finale, a different type of supernatural being that none of the werewolves have ever come across before arrives in Beacon Hills, and it has all the werewolves acting strangely. What is it? How do they stop it? POVs from Stiles, Derek, Jackson, and Isaac (cause they're awesome). Sterek and Jackson/Lydia pairing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. I Remember Everything

**Disclaimer**:

Much to my sadness, I own none of the Teen Wolf characters, mythology, actors, cars, etc. used in this story. Apologies if anyone is unacceptably OOC. I did try, I promise. All constructive criticism, or recommendations welcome.

Also people - I'm Australian, don't knock my spelling variations. :)

**Reader's Notes**:

This story is situated directly after Jackson becomes a werewolf. There is no Alpha pack coming to Beacon Hills anytime soon. And, Erica and Boyd didn't run away. And, Jackson is still in Beacon Hills. The main characters/pairings in this story are Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia and a bunch of Isaac story-lines because he is adorable (I find these characters the most interesting).

* * *

**_Jackson_**

_"I Remember Everything"_

Jackson slowly rose upwards, his naked body surging up from the ground dramatically. An electric hue of bright blue protruded from his eyes and blazed towards the other teenagers and the three older men, who were frozen with shock. Peter and Derek exchanged hurried glances, Derek seemingly expecting some kind of answer in the older man's eyes. He found none.

Almost as suddenly as it had appeared, the colour in Jackson's eyes faded, returning to his normal colour, and his near-transparent claws retracted. Other than being entirely naked and surrounded by a crowd of people in an abandoned dank warehouse, Jackson was seemingly normal again. His eyes glanced around the room nervously, before settling on Lydia. A minute passed before he rushed forward; both of them embracing one another desperately. "Jackson" she breathed, and buried her face in his neck "You're alive". His arms wrapped tighter around her, but he didn't say anything. His face screwed into an expression that was so un-Jackson-like: a mixed combination of love, comfort, and relief. It was a welcome break from the sly, smug and authoritative looks that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face for as long as the others had known him.

Stiles waved his hand in the air awkwardly after a few minutes; no one except Lydia and Jackson had even moved a muscle. "Uhh, guys. What just happened?" The sound of his exasperated voice broke apart the couple. Jackson suddenly became very aware of his situation, but after a few seconds contemplating it, he stood proud and made no attempt to cover himself up. Alison averted her eyes awkwardly, sneaking a look at her father and the other men. Everyone seemed to have directed their gaze away Jackson and were now staring at Peter, expecting him to answer.

The older man just shrugged in response, "Why is everyone looking at me? It's not like I'm an expert of all things supernatural." He avoided everybody's attentive gazes, and looked at Jackson for a second thoughtfully. Then he spoke with a bemused smile, "Sorry for trying to kill you. And, I guess I'm glad you are not dead... or trying to kill us". Then he disappeared from the crowd almost unnoticed, something he had become in a habit of doing. _This was not his pack now, it was Derek's. And, it had been a long day._

Derek felt all eyes shift towards him, and he emitted a low growl. It was primarily meant for his Uncle, but everyone else backed off wearily from the Alpha regardless. The group shared another few minutes of astounded silence, nobody sure what to do or say. Jackson was the next one to talk, his voice was serious, pained and eerily quiet, "I remember everything".

* * *

Jackson strutted down the school halls, to any random stranger or acquaintance, it would seem as if nothing had happened - nothing had changed. Only those closer to him had noticed the subtle differences in his behaviour. The changes may have seemed like tiny steps, but for anyone that knew Jackson, they were giant leaps.

For several months he had been - for a lack of a better way to put it - a giant lizard-creature and puppet for vengeance controlled by two different murderous psychopaths. This had been happening pretty much without his knowledge until a week ago. A week ago, it all finally came to a head. It had involved him killing himself under someone else's control, getting carted off in a body-bag, coming alive again, getting killed by werewolves momentarily, then... being reborn no longer as a kanima but as a werewolf. Finally. Oh, and he couldn't forget being kidnapped by two classmates and being handcuffed in an armoured police truck for the better part of a day. _Yeah, great memories_.

He thought back to the day that had changed everything. The day that he had more or less cornered Derek in the Hale house after they had finally defeated Kate Argent and Derek's murderous uncle, and he had demanded the bite. And, Derek had bitten him just like he had wanted, yes... but then he had simply left him there... his side searing with pain and his head drowning in an overwhelming mixture of emotions. He remembered feeling the pain, the excitement, the waiting, the loneliness, the confusion, the anger, the pain and sadness from his lonely childhood all at the same time. All of that and Jackson had not even gotten what he had wanted. No... he had become the kanima - something that reflected to all the world: the pain, the loss and the loneliness that he had been living with. He gritted his teeth at the memory. He had been alone, confused and oblivious to what was happening. It was over now; but, he still had to live with the dream-like memories that had rushed back after becoming a werewolf. Memories of killing, and of watching and stalking his prey expertly. It felt like someone else's memories had been messily shoved into his brain - but he knew better. It had been him. Yes, he'd had someone else driving his actions, but he still felt partially responsible, partly guilty because he could remember everything, he could feel everything. It was all like a nightmare... A voice and a slap on the back tore him out of his thoughts.

"Jackson, my man." Stiles said, an awkward smile plastered on his face. Jackson glared at him, but not with the same hatred that he used to, it was more amusement and well _slight_ irritation that fuelled his gaze now. Stiles could sense the change, and was a lot more comfortable around him. "How are you going?" The boy asked sincerely.

Jackson considered ignoring him for old times sake, becoming increasingly aware of the intrigued stares of other students in the hallway at their interaction, but he didn't. "Yeah, alright." He said, he wasn't entirely lying. He was still reeling from the horrible memories of being the kanima. But, his feelings of abandonment, of loneliness and pain were almost gone. It was almost as if he had been cleansed of it all in the transition from the kanima to the werewolf. Leaving those feelings behind him took a great deal of weight off of his shoulders. "I'm dealing." He added quietly.

"I'm glad." Stiles smiled. "I'm around if you want to... you know... talk about your time as a murderous lizard." Stiles stumbled over his words and then finished with a raised eyebrow, instantly regretting his word choice. He was trying desperately to lighten up the events that had occurred for Jackson's benefit, but his run-ins with the kanima still haunted him. He couldn't forget spending hours treading water in the middle of the school pool, all the while supporting the weight of a heavy disgruntled werewolf, as the kanima had stalked and hissed at the sidelines. Nor had he forgotten the time that he'd been paralysed and unable to move out from the personal space of that very same werewolf. He jerked his head slightly, realising that both his experiences with the kanima had resulted in awkward moments between himself and Derek, but dismissed the revelation quickly. Instead, he looked back up at the newest werewolf of Beacon Hills in time to catch a much more dangerous Jackson-glare. "Yeah, or not, you know..." He added dismissively before darting to his locker to escape the oncoming wrath of Jackson._ Yes, he'd changed... but not that much._

Jackson softened his glare, and smiled discreetly as he watched the only really human member of the pack disappear from his line of vision. Stiles was probably one of the most irritating and confronting personalities that he'd come across, but he grew on you... quickly. And, Jackson was finding that he didn't really mind the company of the human boy. In fact, he kind of admired Stiles. He was a human among a group that were almost entirely supernatural beings. There were the werewolves that made up most of the cohort: himself, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Derek and Scott. Then there was Lydia, who it was becoming clear was something other than simply human. She had shown time and again that she was something a little more. Even if they weren't sure exactly what that "something more" entailed. The only other member of the group was Allison. Technically Allison was human too, but she had also been raised by hunters who brought her up in a world of archery, gun ranges and various other advantages that Stiles did not have. He shook off his thoughts, not wanting to be caught thinking about Stiles Stilinksi for too long. _He really was different_.

The next person to interrupt his stride through the school corridor for the first time since that eventful night was Danny. Of course, Danny was also human. But somehow he had managed to remain oblivious to the countless supernatural beings and incidents that had been occurring in their small town. Though, Jackson suspected that Danny was getting closer and closer to realising that there was something else going on at the high school. In fact, Danny had been involved in various different situations that would make a lot more sense to him if he knew the truth. Jackson had considered telling him so many times, but he still didn't have a clue how he would break that kind of news. _Hi Danny, you know when I got that unhealthy obsession with what was going on with Scott McCall? Well turns out he was bitten by a werewolf. I asked for the bite actually... but I became a kanima because of my unusual upbringing. Oh, and I was used by that creepy Matt guy and also our ex-school principal to kill a bunch of people. But, hey! Now I'm a werewolf too. Oh, and so is Erica, Boyd and Isaac. _Yeah, that sounded totally believable. No, of course Danny wouldn't freak the fuck out and bail on him like most of the other people in his life. He chewed on his lip, bitterly. Then shook himself out of his deep thoughts for the third time that day and smiled up at his best friend, and clapping a hand to his shoulder.

Danny returned the smile briefly. "Dude, where have you been?" He said a little quietly, his best friend had been as good as missing since the paramedics mistakenly pronounced him dead a week ago. "I've been worried sick..." then he added thoughtfully "And another thing... what is with the newly acquired stalkers?"

Jackson frowned and opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but then shut it quickly noticing his surroundings properly for the first time and realising what it looked like. Lydia and Allison stood a few metres in front of them, eyes fixated on Jackson. Lydia looked ready to pounce on Jackson when he reached her. Scott and Isaac were talking at their lockers, but both of them kept glancing at Jackson with a look that seemed to alternate with acceptance, acknowledgement and familial concern. Danny had no doubt seen Stiles approach him before. But the worst were Erica and Boyd who were basically following him and certainly not been discreet about it. He understood it of course. He was a new addition to the pack, and he was learning what that meant. "Stalkers? I haven't noticed anything." He tried to quell the subject quickly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just recovering. Are you going to training this afternoon?"

Danny frowned a little unsatisfied with his friend's answer. Yes, you come to expect less sharing in a friendship with Jackson. But he'd hoped that Jackson would consult him on something if it were really serious. And, by the way his friend had been acting... it had to be serious. "Yes, of course. I never miss training." He said, managing a smile. It seemed that things were becoming a little more normal in Jackson's life. He hadn't been to training since his incident at the game. Not that Danny could blame him of course. But, it was good a sign that he was coming back.

Jackson smiled suddenly, as if remembering a joke.

Danny looked at him inquisitively, "What?"

"Oh, nothing... I just realised how excited I am to play Lacrosse today." he admitted, sending a smirk back at Scott.

He heard Scott grumble under his breath.

_Now they were on even playing fields_.

* * *

Lacrosse was a welcome distraction from the increasingly weird day Jackson had been having. Yes, Danny had pointed out that the pack were keeping close to him, but he hadn't been prepared to how close they were beginning to get. Erica had approached him several times, running her hands up and down Jackson's chest and running her hands through his hair. Boyd had passed him various times each time slapping his shoulder or bumping fists with him. Even Scott tried to sit as close to him as possible throughout their classes together, nudging him a couple of times. This had confused him until Isaac had him convinced of what they were doing. In their last class, Isaac had discreetly rubbed himself against the newest werewolf, then proceeded to sniff him. When Isaac smiled afterwards as if it were a job well done, Jackson finally understood that they were scenting him. He hadn't really been sure it was something that werewolves actually did. Then again, he'd been reading Stiles' supernatural research and scribblings, and there was a lot about the importance of scenting and how it meant you belonged to a pack, that you were protected by a pack. He couldn't help but feel strange though as the wolves continuously invaded his personal space.

Coach looked at Jackson with a smile. "Good to have you back, Jackson." His sincerity surprised the players around him.

"McCall, you're playing goal today."

Scott whined a little, Jackson realised with interest at how his sounds and actions seemed slightly animalistic. "But, Coach..."

"It'll teach you to miss training all week. Trust me I could be finding much more creative punishments..." the Coach quickly retorted.

It was a little unfair seeing as Scott had spent the week helping him deal with the change, sorting out the aftermath of the showdown with Gerard and of course whining over the development in his relationship with Allison. It wouldn't have left him with much time to think about Lacrosse. Scott motioned to Jackson with a huff, unfortunately it was caught by the Coach. "Did _you_ almost die a week ago? I don't think so. Now get into goal."

A couple of wolves laughed quietly at the coaches' words. Yes, Jackson had nearly died. But all of them had had a close run in with death that night, including Scott and including Stiles who was sitting on the bench practically unnoticed by the coach.

Jackson smirked a little, looking a little like his old self.

Danny caught the familiar expression and was a little relieved, not only because he was suddenly feeling a lot less worried about his friend but also because someone else was playing goal for a little while. He enjoyed change.

As the game progressed, it was clear that Jackson was here to take his position back as captain. While he didn't pull out all the stops as Scott had when he first found his wolf powers, Jackson was still immensely impressive on the field. The coach watched clapping gleefully. "Trying to get your captaincy back, I see." He congratulated Jackson animatedly as training ended and the players headed to the locker rooms.

Scott growled softly to himself, glad that Jackson could hear him now. "Don't forget, we're meeting with Derek afterwards." He decided to avoid the subject of Lacrosse, speaking softly so that only the wolves would be able to hear.

Jackson turned around, and to Scott's surprise, he gave him a friendly nod.

* * *

It had taken Derek long enough, but finally (and thankfully) he had come to the realisation that living in a burnt frame of a house, which was haunted by the memories of the slaughter his entire by his girlfriend, was not really doing him any good. Jackson was relieved to be able to pull up to an actual house - or as close to a house that someone like Derek Hale was likely to buy. It was an old warehouse, which he had transformed into a training area, on top of which was an entirely liveable loft space. Even Jackson was impressed with the living space, it rivalled his own house with its modern and expensive (though minimalistic) furnishings.

He took a breath and then climbed up the stairs a little hesitantly to the loft part of the residence. He still felt a little uncomfortable in the presence of the entire pack, especially in Derek's... lair. Jackson was the newest member to an unstable group of misfit teenager werewolves under the guidance of a bad-tempered werewolf in his 20s and his uncle whose sanity was exceedingly questionable. He heard Isaac clambering up the stairs below him, meeting him halfway up the staircase, Jackson was surprisingly relieved to see him.

"You nervous?" He said, in his friendly, understanding way.

Jackson looked at him thoughtfully. Isaac was incredibly empathetic, he could often tell what and why people were feeling the way they were. His concern was suddenly making Jackson feel very guilty. _How could he have done nothing to help Isaac? All those years... Absolutely nothing... had he even cared?_ Jackson tried to push down the guilt and looked at the werewolf, who was patiently waiting for him. "A little." He nodded at Isaac and walked up with him, grateful not to be going alone.

Derek and Peter were quietly talking when Jackson and Isaac arrived into the large living space that the pack was slowly converging to. They nodded in acknowledgement to the two wolves. Boyd and Erica were already seated on one of the couches. And, Scott and Stiles hadn't arrived yet. Jackson was thankful that he was not last to arrive. He could see Derek already impatient and looking at his watch. The Alpha werewolf had scared him, and he still did. Derek was still stronger, faster and more experienced than his new werewolf strength allowed him. He sat down quickly, and felt Isaac do the same.

"So, what did it say?" Peter asked carefully, their conversation almost too quiet for the other wolves to hear.

Derek's answer was too quiet for even his werewolf senses to make out, only Peter seemed to have heard him judging by his expression shifting into one of confusion and surprise. "But, how would he know that?" Peter didn't made much of an attempt to be quieter. And, Jackson found himself listening to only one half of a conversation - the less interesting half.

The door suddenly crashed open. Stiles stumbled in, having tripped on the last stair, and fell into a heap on the floor. He sprung up erratically, trying to straighten out his clothes and looked down to avoid the amused faces of each of the seated werewolves. Jackson, who had been trying to decipher the ominous conversation the Hales were having, hadn't heard even him approach the warehouse.

Erica let out a muffled giggle.

Derek shook his head, and Peter smiled at Stiles amusedly.

"Listen, I don't have the same supernatural agility that you all have..." Stiles began, but Scott emerged from behind him and nudged him silent trying to salvage his situation.

"Yes, because all humans are doomed to be as clumsy as you." Erica said, sarcastically.

Isaac motioned for Stiles and Scott to sit down, and Stiles responded by quickly sitting down next to him, grateful that at least one of the werewolves had not paid too much attention to his clumsy entrance.

"How is the newest werewolf doing with all the stresses at school?" Stiles turned to Jackson, eager to avoid any more talk about him. "Any almost-shifts?"

Jackson shrugged, "What stresses?"

Stiles gaped, then shut his mouth quickly. "Of course, being Jackson Whittemore, you'd have none." Stiles whined, feeling a little exasperated, "I mean Mr. Harris actually likes you... how is that humanly possible?"

Scott laughed a touch coldly, "one of my main stressors was actually you... guess _you_ don't have to worry someone trying to uncover your secret, steal your girl and ruin your life all at once."

Jackson rolled his eyes a little. "Come on, McCall. That was a year ago. A lot happens in a year."

Stiles grinned, and joked "People change..."

Isaac laughed, "and Jackson has had his fair share of transformations."

Jackson shook his head laughingly, but stopped at Derek's expression. He and the other wolves gave him their attention quietly. Stiles followed their gaze, and rolled his eyes at the commanding expression and the flash of red of the Alpha wolf's eyes.


	2. Was This Stalking?

**Disclaimer**:

In a nutshell: I've no possible own-age of anything Teen Wolf; hopefully not too OOC; any constructive criticism welcome except against Aussie spelling :); enjoy!

* * *

**_Stiles_**

_"Was this stalking?"_

Stiles rolled his eyes at the Alpha when he caught his commanding stare. The others had stopped their conversation respectfully and were waiting for Derek to begin talking. Stiles had made a point of being Derek's one and only challenger, seeing how now even Scott submitted to him. Peter Hale stood beside his nephew, eying the group dynamics silently.

Derek slowly began to talk, his shoulders seemed heavy with burden. "I decided to call a pack meeting because it's time we were a real pack - everything that happened could have been avoided if we _had _been" he trailed off for a second, and Stiles swore that Derek looked towards him specifically "Erica and Boyd wouldn't have felt the need to run away and find a new pack; Scott wouldn't be prancing about on his own doing god know what; we would have been able to help Jackson a lot sooner... I realise it's my fault, I'm sorry." Stiles was taken aback by the emotion and sincerity in Derek's voice; looking around he saw the others had the same response. After a silent minute, Derek added more pointedly all the emotion from his voice had gone, "we will also be recommencing our training as we don't have the luxury to be unprepared."

Peter was nodding in agreement with each of Derek's words, as if reinforcing everything his nephew was saying. While this may have been meaningless, Stiles understood that it was something more... _Peter had become Derek's second_. It made sense... that was if Peter really was reformed as he claimed.

"What do you mean? What is going on?" Stiles demanded, when he realised that no one else was going to ask. He realised that he almost didn't want Derek to answer. _Why __couldn't things quieten down now that they dealt with the Kanima and Gerard?_ "I thought things were over." He added, a little miserably.

Derek shook his head regretfully paired with an expression that suggested ominously that _things are never over_. The Alpha opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Is this what you were talking about before?" Jackson blurted out, then bit his lip a little nervously. _The newest wolf__ knew that he should not have been listening to that conversation._

Peter nodded, shrugging at Derek casually. "There have been sightings of a werewolf pack a couple of towns over. As far as we know, they are headed this way."

Scott fumbled nervously. "A different werewolf pack? What does that mean?"

"A clash of territory." Stiles mumbled quietly to no one in particular.

"Well, yes..." Derek was surprised at Stiles' comment. "Different werewolf packs don't live together symbiotically. Packs that intrude on another's territory are dangerous... they're often looking to separate the pack or poach pack members or kill the Alpha for more power..." He added through his gritted teeth.

Peter smiled manically. "Or sometimes they're in it simply for the sheer entertainment of destroying another pack."

The way the words escaped Peter's mouth were chilling, and made Stiles shudder. He saw the other wolves react similarly. "But, how can you be sure they are headed to Beacon Hills?" _A couple of towns over_... _as far as they knew... _That didn't sound like any type of certainty to him. "And, how do you know all this anyway?" He sounded a little exasperated. He thought this constant terror, this constant drowning feeling was finally coming to an end. _Didn't these supernatural incidents ever come to a lull. Didn't they deserve a little holiday?_

Derek didn't answer immediately causing his betas looked up at him, blank faced and expectant.

"We're a newly established pack" Derek murmured finally, "And, we are not as strongly bonded and functional as other packs. They'll come for us because we're weaker. We're at a disadvantage." His words sounded carefully chosen and calculated.

Stiles eyes narrowed and his expression became a little amused "So, what? You're going to do a whole bonding and strengthening ties thing?" A little laugh escaped his lips. "Like trust falls, and team work?" He asked, mockingly.

Peter grinned slyly and nodded in the affirmative.

Stiles gaped, "Seriously?"

Peter chuckled. "I know, it's awful."

Derek glared them both then settled on Stiles' irritatedly, "Well you don't have to do it, do you? You're _human_. Oh, and if you disagree then you can just _leave_..." The Alpha blurted out impulsively.

Stiles gasped and feigned hurt. "You all need me." He wasn't sure how much he or the others believed his words, but he found himself continuing his rant. "Even you, Derek... especially you. I've saved you countless times. Remember that time in the pool... you would have drowned." Stiles finished his words firmly, and then snuck a look at all the wolves' reactions.

Jackson shot him a guilty expression and then looked away.

Scott looked between him and Derek cautiously, he still didn't really know what had happened that night. Stiles had told him the basics, but there was no way that Scott could grasp the terror that Stiles had felt, the helplessness, the panic he could feel coming from the motionless werewolf that he had gripped onto and lastly the way he felt when he dropped Derek to the pool in order to make a call that resulted in him being hung up on.

Erica and Boyd, who had begun to accept his presence almost unquestioningly over the last few days, were amused at his outburst.

Peter smirked, seemingly pleased.

However, Stiles was most comforted by Isaac's reaction, who had smiled and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder as if offering his support.

Derek glowered at him for a second, but didn't say anymore on the matter. Instead, he nodded to Jackson. "On that note, I need you to bring Lydia to our meetings."

That certainly perked the interest of the people in the room and Stiles watched the other people's reactions attentively. Peter especially had become increasingly intrigued - perhaps a little obsessed - with the young lady and whatever she'd become, though Lydia certainly did not return the sentiment. Stiles noted with interest that Jackson had changed instantly at the sound of Lydia's name. A smile creeping across his face, and his entire body looked more calm and relaxed. Stiles realised then that Lydia meant more to Jackson than he'd previously realised. Of course, it had become clear that the relationship between them was strong when she had singlehandedly stopped him as the kanima. He wasn't sure how to feel about this development. Sure, it pained him that Lydia would never be his. But it also felt right. Somehow he knew that Lydia and Jackson belonged together, especially now that they'd both changed so much.

Next Derek turned to Scott, "And, I want _you_ to bring Allison." These words caused a more heated reaction.

Scott choked in surprise. "Wait, what? Why?" Scott and Allison hadn't talked since Allison had broken up with him that eventful night where Jackson had finally become a werewolf. And, he had been hoping to slowly ease himself back into her life - he had his plan to win her back. This was not his plan. Derek was demanding him to sabotage all that to get her to pack meetings was incomprehensible. At Scott's challenge, Derek's eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

Stiles also observed the pained reactions of the three betas Issac, Erica and Boyd. All three flinched strongly at the sound of Allison's name. They certainly weren't big fans of the young huntress, and Stiles couldn't really blame them. Even Stiles was awkward around Allison, after all he _had_ been strung up by her psychotic grandfather and mercilessly tortured. Derek noticed the same pained expressions and Stiles saw his expression turn from his usual commanding stare to one of caring and sympathy; it surprised Derek how much he actually cared for the werewolves. Derek always came across as someone who didn't think too much about others. But perhaps Stiles had simply not understood Derek.

Peter murmured with a raised eyebrow "I see those pack meetings are going to be a bunch of fun." Of course, Peter and Allison didn't have much of a relationship either. To Allison, Peter was the crazed Alpha that had caused havoc in her first year of Beacon Hills high and nearly killed her, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson when they had been trapped in the school late one night. Stiles recalled the haunting memory, and then looked back at Peter slightly accusingly.

Derek and the other wolves continued to discuss how they would go about training and improving their pack dynamics. Derek seemed motivated to completely transform the pack; he wanted the wolves to get along better, control themselves better and act like a real pack... like a real family. Stiles watched Derek as he explained to the werewolves the various techniques of bringing the pack closer together. There was some underlying emotion behind Derek's gaze that Stiles couldn't discern. But he was determined to find out. He looked at the curly haired wolf next to him; perhaps Isaac knew a little more about Derek's past then he did. He seemed the closest to Derek of all the betas.

* * *

Stiles leaned backwards in his chair, tapping his fingers against the hard wood of his desk. He had been in the same position for hours now, his mind restlessly going over everything he knew about Derek. He had various police files, and his computer opened at every mention of "Hale". But it had given him almost nothing that he didn't already know about Derek and the Hale family. _Was this considered stalking?_ He wondered briefly. _No, this was insurance._ After all, he and the wolves were putting their lives and trust into the man. He just wanted to ensure that they were not making mistake. But Stiles knew that it wasn't just that, he also wanted to know what was behind this mysterious barrier Derek had put up.

He sighed defeatedly; his fingers drumming faster and faster on his desk with his frustration. He knew that basic facts of what had happened already, what he wanted to know was how they had changed the wolf and what was on his mind. And, nothing could tell him that except for Derek himself, which of course would _never_ happen. _Or... Peter. _This brief thought sparked hope in Stiles' mind. Maybe he could just talk to Peter. _Although_, the thought of that was equally as terrifying as consulting Derek himself; the older wolf came with a entirely different but just as terrifying brand of intimidation as Derek. Peter was almost pleasant to be around now, but it was hard to forget the manic, frenzied, and dangerous alpha that the man had been only several months ago. He had murdered countless people including his own niece, and tried to kill almost everyone that Stiles knew. The mere thought of being alone in a room with him, let alone interrogating him about Derek and his family, sent shivers down Stiles' spine. _Nope_ _Peter was not an option_. Especially since he'd probably tell the Alpha about his interest in him. Stiles felt a deep relief at being able to reason out of that idea.

Suddenly the door swung open, and the Sheriff curled around the doorframe casually. "Son?"

Stiles who was still leaning in his chair, jerked his head towards the door in surprise and his body shifted at the sudden intrusion. Unfortunately, his movement compromised his balance and before he knew it he was in an uncomfortable heap tangled with his chair on the ground. "Dad?" He said, grinning sheepishly.

His father looked down at his son, with a slightly amused smile. "You're home... Good, that answered my question." The Sheriff shook his head, laughing softly as Stiles jumped up animatedly from the floor and pulled up his chair. "I was calling you. Thought you might be out."

"Oh, sorry. I was... distracted."

"How was school, today. Anything eventful happen?"

Stiles looked at his father, a tiny smile formed in the corner of his mouth. "Eventful? In Beacon Hills..." Stiles waved a hand dismissively. "Never."

The Sheriff eyed his son curiously. "Yeah, I didn't catch you creepily stalking any murders, crime scenes, or murderers today... so I can't complain." His voice, slightly mocking. The Sheriff couldn't understand exactly how his son managed to be present or indirectly involved with almost every crime scene and incident in their town they'd had in the past two years. It was becoming increasingly suspicious. But what could it possibly mean? He knew that Stiles had nothing to do with any of the murders... so how could he be connected? The Sheriff quickly dismissed his habitually detective way of thinking, obviously he was reading to much into it. _Occupational hazard._ His son was nosy and eavesdropped on the police scanner... there was no connection whatsoever.

Stiles smiled guiltily. "Exactly. Just doing homework. Nothing suspicious, here." He suddenly eyed his computer screen and the dozens of "Derek" tabs he had open, and quickly slammed shut the laptop screen. _He was creepily stalking around after all_. "Don't want to bore you with all that... history" His voice was a little frenzied. He knew he was acting far from inconspicuously but fortunately his normal behaviour wasn't entirely unsuspicious either. So he'd probably get away with it.

The Sheriff tried to ignore his son's odd behaviour, and said instead "just came up to let you know I'm leaving for my shift now. I'll be home before breakfast though. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Stiles nodded at his father, unable to help his disappointment from showing on his face. His father saw it but chose to ignore it for now. "Be good." He added as he left his son's room and grabbed his Sheriff's coat and gun. He couldn't help it, his job was demanding and with all the suspicious incidents that had been happening, he'd been feeling more and more pressured. For the past two years, nothing had made sense in his job. He was being thrown in so many directions. All these animal attacks, all these strange occurrences at the school. He didn't even want to begin on Derek and Peter Hale. Or the incident with the Lahey kid. _What the fuck was going on with this town? _Until recently, the Sheriff had considered himself good at his job. But there had to be something _big_ that he was missing.

Stiles found himself back in the chair at his desk. Again, he found himself alone with his thoughts in his house. He looked around sullenly. He knew his father was needed at work, but he felt as if he had almost no time with the man. And, he was feeling less close to him every day. It didn't help that he was keepoing He opened his laptop slowly, resuming the research task he'd assigned himself.

Then, he was interrupted for a second time. This time, the intruder entered through his window. He sighed, "Scott, I'm busy right now. Go pester Allison." He said a little offhandedly; he hadn't entirely forgiven his best friend for taking him for granted. Stiles was an epic friend. He deserved the same treatment right back at him! When he didn't hear his friend reply, he turned around. "Sco-Derek?" His eyes widened a little and he jerked backwards in shock. His heart pounded violently in his chest.

Derek stood by the window motionlessly, he had been simply waiting calmly for the human teenager to notice him. During the time that Stiles had known Derek, Derek had threatened him countless times in various different manners, chopped off heads, ripping his head of with his teeth, smashing his face into the steering wheel - well, actually that had actually happened. Despite this, Stiles had come to realise that Derek wasn't a major threat to him; in fact, Derek had saved Stiles various times - from Peter, from the kanima. Not that he hadn't repaid the favour. But in anycase, Derek sometimes showed concern for the younger human teenager. Even with this realisation, Derek was an intimidating figure and he didn't consider it an overreaction to freak out at his suddenly appearing at his window.

"What are you doing here?" He asked exasperatedly, trying to desperately calm down his heart beat. Fucking werewolves and their improved hear abilities. He certainly didn't appreciate having Derek be able to hear his panicked heartbeat and how much he'd scared him. He sighed, realising that did not want to deal with the moody werewolf right now. Correction, he never wanted to deal with Derek; and especially not when alone with him in his bedroom. But he persisted "And, can't you just ring the doorbell and ask to come in like a normal fucking person?"

Derek's expression did not change.

"Derek? In case you forgot, you came to me. So your normal approach all cryptic, threatening, brooding and silent - it's not going to work." He blurted out, words flowing uncontrolled.

"Cryptic... threatening... brooding... silent...?" Derek repeated, amused. He could hear the heartbeat of the human begin to speed up again.

Stiles scowled but stood by his words, "Like I said." Somehow, the way that the werewolf had slowly and darkly repeated his words had thrown him.

Derek's expression turned into a small smile - or perhaps smirk better described it, much to Stiles' surprise.

"So?" Stiles demanded persistently, prompting the silent werewolf.

Derek looked at Stiles, "What, I can't just pay you visit?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Stiles asked, mockingly.

"Maybe." Derek mouthed slowly before peering out the window. Stiles' father had left about ten minutes ago and no one was even near the Stilinksi property. Derek's next words were low and quiet but commanding nonetheless, "Stiles, I need you to tell me what you think about the pack?"

Stiles' eyebrows knitted with confusion. "Are you serious, right now?" His mouth stayed open a little as he looked at the other man, "Who are you? And, what have you done with the Derek we all know and...?" Stiles trailed off awkwardly, realising what he was going to say.

"Love?" Derek joked, raising an eyebrow teasingly. "Stiles, I just want to get an non-wolf perspective. It was Peter's idea. He thought you would be... useful. I need to make changes and as hard as it is to admit..." Derek swallowed, "Peter knows and understands more than I do." The admission made Derek look a little uncomfortable.

Stiles shrugged a little, it made sense. Kind of. He still couldn't believe that Derek was in his room, and had yet to threaten him or push him against some wall. He suddenly felt a rush of discomfort. What was happening? He swallowed, his mouth was suddenly a little dry. "Uh, what do you want to know?"

Derek paused, and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." Then noticing the screen behind the teenager, he folded his arms and pressed his lips together into a straight line. His eyes suddenly became dangerous.

Stiles straightened at the change in the wolf's behaviour. "What?" He asked worriedly, then followed Derek's pointed gaze to the computer which was detailing Derek and his life. His eyes widened, and he slammed the laptop shut for the second time cursing the werewolf's timing. "I can explain that..." He began, dozens of possibly plausible excuses sprang to his mind. But he fumbled over which to use until he blurted out "Scott and I" he felt a little guilty dragging Scott into this, "We were having a bet as to what your middle name was." He suddenly realised what had come out of his mouth, and groaned silently. _Great excuse, Stiles._ He told himself angrily.

"Stiles, tell me the truth." He hissed, then Derek advanced towards him in a blur and grabbed his collar violently. Derek's blazing Alpha eyes were only inches away from his face, boring into Stiles' honey coloured eyes dangerously.

Stiles breathed in panic. "D-derek, stop. Derek." He stumbled backwards hitting something solid behind him, "I am not scared of you." He tried to make his voice levelled but it came out like a whimper. Derek's threatening glare didn't subside, but his mouth trembled as if he was amused at Stiles' attempt to keep some control.

"Okay, okay!" Stiles raised his hands in surrender. "I was just trying to... understand you." He spluttered. Then swatted at Derek's arms, which were pressed against him still holding him up by his collar. "Get off me." He said uncomfortably. Derek's expression softened, and he eased off slowly.

"Understand me?" Derek asked, bemused. He had almost instantly switched to a more calm - almost friendly - stance.

Stiles shrugged, embarrassment plastered all over his face. "Yeah. How are people supposed to trust you if nobody knows why you do what you do... or what you are thinking."

"It's not like that... they don't have to know, I'm the Alpha." Derek voice was firm but Stiles heard a little stumble in his words.

"Oh come on, you can't seriously believe that. Just because you are the Alpha doesn't mean people are going to instantly respect you... or at least it shouldn't" Stiles said, disbelievingly. "I certainly won't."

At that Derek raised a curious eyebrow again.

Stiles found his heartbeat racing a little yet again since Derek's unexpected entrance.

"There. That's what I think of you and your pack." Stiles decided, and then shoved Derek towards the window. "Now go." Derek wasn't even phased by the shove, so Stiles tried again a little harder. "I was busy when you just showed up and took my time hostage."

"Busy... cyberstalking me?"

Stiles cringed. "Well, I... I wouldn't use _that_ term."

"Ah," Derek teased, "Sure."

Stiles was surprised to watch as the werewolf proceeded to do as he had commanded; he watched Derek disappear into the night. Then, Stiles found himself surprised for the third time that night. This time it wasn't because of any unexpected intruders; it was because he felt sad to see the brooding leather-clad wolf leave. It was like how he'd felt when he had seen Lydia and Jackson together earlier. It was like a sharp tug in his chest. _Oh, fuck_. _Oh, hell no__. This couldn't be happening. Maybe it was a lack of sleep. Yes, that was it_. He ran into his bed; desperate to wake up in the morning with his usual secretly-wishing-Derek-dead attitude back and this strange feeling gone and forgotten. _  
_


End file.
